Adam Monroe's Eleventh Wife: Part I Guardian Angel
by Dark Sunlight 2694
Summary: One cold day, a young confused woman is about to kill herself when suddenly she is saved by a handsome stranger. Is he going to turn out to be her saviour or is he going to turn out to ruin her life? Romance/Drama Freema/Adam
1. Chapter 1

Hi, you don't know me yet. You wouldn't even look at me twice if we passed on the street, but soon you'll have to know my name. Soon everyone will have to know my name.

I'm Freema, Freema Wood, I have another name but that's not safe, at least for now. I started life as a simpleton, someone that could disappear in an empty room and no one would look for me. For 21 years I was alone, my parents died when I was 6 years old and my Gran, the woman who basically raised me for the next 15 years, died a day from my 21st birthday. I was ready to pack it all in, the day of her funeral when it all sank in how alone I really was I climbed the rickety old steps of my house, it was a smelly big old house on the outskirts of town so I knew no one would be able to stop me, I walked over to the edge of the roof and just stood there. For weeks after that I wondered what would have happened if I hadn't stopped to take that breath, if I hadn't waited to feel the wind blow on my face once more, would he have caught me, was he really my guardian angel? Anyway, back to the roof. I was standing there, wind whistling by me, blowing my long black hair behind me. I lifted my arms up to my shoulder height and just listened to the sound of the early morning birds chirping. That's how I wanted to die, listening to the birds and having the wind whisper to me like an old friend to join it as it blew through the world. I was about to jump, or at least I think I was, I'll never get the chance to know whether I would have jumped or not because, as I shuffled my feet towards the edge I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I don't know how I knew he was there but something in my mind just told me he was.

"Don't do it-" he tried to whisper it into my ear but my scream cut him off. I don't know why I was surprised to find him there, it wasn't like it had been out of the blue, I'd had an inkling. But still I screamed and the force of my sudden turn towards him must have knocked me off balance because I just caught a glimpse of his dazzling short blonde hair glistening in the sunlight before I felt myself toppling off the roof.

I thought I was done for, that would be the end of me, I felt myself falling through the air and all I could think of was his face and how annoyed I was that I'd never know his name… but, suddenly I wasn't falling anymore. I wondered whether I was dead, it didn't feel like death, I'd expected more pain than that, actually I hadn't felt any pain at all and, I'd thought, that was quite an odd thing to die without pain. But then I heard his voice, that magical sweet sound…

"Grab my hand then!" true it wasn't the most romantic thing in the world but it brought me back and what a site I saw. It was him, my nameless angel, hanging over the side of the building with sweat dripping down his face holding onto my arm for dear life. It took me a moment to digest what was happening and then he shouted again "will you take hold of my other hand already! I can't hold on forever!" it wasn't much but it certainly made me grab hold of his in a hurry.

He pulled me up with his strong arms and heaved me over the side of the roof. I fell to the floor in a big heap as he bent low over me, hands on his knees panting like a hungry Labrador. I could hardly move I was half frightened, half excited. Who was this man on my roof? And why had he just saved my life?

"Who are you?" It was more of a whisper than a statement, but I just couldn't hold it in me. My curiosity was overwhelming and it just wouldn't let up. It took him a few moments to answer, he was still panting. But soon he stood up and brought himself to his true height, I remember thinking how much taller he was than I had first thought. He stared at me with his dazzling blue eyes and I felt lost within them. It was like he was staring into my soul at all my misdeeds and failings and judging me as I laid there in front of him. It was like an exam and I was sure I'd failed until he opened his mouth to speak and I hung off his every word.

"My name" he said "is Adam Monroe" w felt a sudden jolt in my heart, I knew what I wanted now and it was him. He'd appeared at just the right moment and saved my life like he was a sign from God. My guardian angel sent to guide me and I wasn't about to lose him.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't remember much of what happened in the beautiful seconds after I first saw him. From what I have found I since I believe that I fainted in some kind of pathetic response to his radiance. He must have thought I was some kind of silly little girl, but he was a gentlemen and so scooped me up in his arms and carried me off the roof. How he knew his way around my home with such ease I don't know but he managed to find my room and place me carefully ontop of my bed covers (a flurescent girly pink that I'd never got round to changing. Ugh! How embarrassing.)

When I awoke I found myself with his coat drapped over me like a warm soothing blanket, it smelt so warm and musty, it was the kind of smell I remembered my grandfather emitting but with something mixed into the smell of aged skin, vitality. I was so enthralled in trying to work out any extra information about my saviour from his meer smell I didn't even notice the shape that lounged majestically in the old rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat?" Came the man's ravishing voice from the corner, I nearly jumped out of my skin but not nearly as much as I had on the roof. My eyes refocused on his face and it was like a memory from a modelling catalogue was staring up at me from where my grandmother had once sat. I didn't have the strength to say anything which he grasped very quickly and continued in my dumstruck absence of sound.

"I read somewhere that food helps with shock, perhaps it would make you feel better?" his eyes looked straight into mine with a kindness I hadn't seen for years and I felt a hot fire surge in my belly that willed me to answer the sweet angel's call.

"Your coat smells very strange for someone so young," I felt like such an idiot after I had said the words but I couldn't think of anything else to say and it had sounded so much cooler in my head. A chuckle echoed from my angels lips and a smile curved the corners of his rosy red lips, my embarrassment faded slightly at the thought that I had pleased him and the hot flushed feeling in my face cooled.

"well that is to be expected I suppose", his crooked smile continued to widen with every passing second and as I tried to see what may have been so amusing I felt even more confused which must have been reflected in my face.

"I'm sorry if I am being fairly cryptic, but I'm afraid after so long you have to at least try and find yourself amusing." He stroked his beautiful face with his gloved hand which I hadn't noticed him wearing before, they were skin tight leather and a panther black which made him look like a hitman. I was considering the possibility of whether he was infact going to shoot me when a slight breeze indicated he had moved closer. I looked up to find his face two inches from mine and his gloved had rested on my cheek. I felt the powerful hot flush returning to my face and watched as his eyes filled with a kind of pleased wonderment that I didn't understand.

"I'm afraid my silent siren I must speek quickly and plainly as we haven't the time for childish glances across rooms." His words confused me further but I couldn't help but listen. "I am afraid you are in much danger my sweet, there are people who would want to harm those who are like us and I fear they are closing in on you as we speak." Fear rippled through me like a wave through the sea, who could possible want to hurt me, I was no one. This fear was reflected back for just a moment in Adam's eyes (for I now remembered his name) but then vanished again into the sapphire blue of his eyes. Ripping my concentration away from his angelic face for fear of certain distraction I looked down at the floor and began to speak.

"Why do they wish to hurt me? I am of no importance to anyone" I felt him sigh as he moved my face back to look at him again.

"You are of the most importance my dear, that is why they need you and why I must protect you at all costs." I couldn't argue with so wonderful a voice and simply said in defeat,

"What do you need me to do?" He smiled and sat next to me on my bed.

"I need you to master your ability, I need you to see everything I have done and feel all I have felt so that you will be able to use your power against those who wish to destroy us all!" And with that he grabbed my face and kissed me, I knew it was not a kiss of love though because it did not have the same care that it should have done. It was merely a kiss of necessity and within a milli-second I saw why.

It was not a very clear picture but I could make out the eccentials, Adam had been lying in a dark abyss with nothing else around him until suddenly out of nowhere a shimmering blue circle had appeared which had sucked him through. All had been white for a moment until he had seen the darkening amber shades of the sky above him and the shape of a yound women standing on the edge of a roof. I felt a slight twinge of panic as I saw him run towards the girl who stood silent and still. "don't do it-" he had said in her ear but the stupid girl had overreacted to the noise and screamed before tripping over herself and falling over the edge. Adam had managed to grab her hand before my vision surrendered back into less vivid pictures of colourless blobs with just one picture showing a slightly more opaque pink, this continued until eventually it was just darkness again and I was suddenly transported back into my room, where he was sitting in front of me watching me with worried eyes.

I took a deep breath and said "What was that?" I saw him smile widely before my eyes.

"That was everything I have seen recently, your visions of me may be a bit blurry though as there is so much for you to see. It will probably take months of training before you can see the full 400 years."


End file.
